Warriors meet BTR
by Moonshadow15000
Summary: A portal was opened when they enter and now it is closed forever. But can Big Time Rush, along with a few friends, be able to send Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf back home?
1. Chapter 1

Jayfeather's POV

I licked over Cinderheart's ear as we shared tongues in a patch of sunlight. The sun was setting as the sunset and hunting patrols came back to camp and I smelled Poppyfrost coming towards us.

"Cinderheart, can you come with me for a walk? I need to tell you something." said Poppyfrost.

"Sure. I'll see you later Jayfeather." said Cinderheart. She gave me one final lick before leaving and I rested my head on my paws. She was beautiful even if I couldn't see her. Just by her personality, you knew that she was sweet. But I couldn't break the warrior code. I'm a medicine cat; we're not supposed to fall in love.

I got up and stretched as my brother and sister, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, came towards me.

"Jayfeather, we need to talk." said Lionblaze, his voice stern and low. I cocked my head.

"Why?" I asked.

Hollyleaf looked frightened. "Just come!" she hissed.

I shrugged and follow my kins as we left came and walked for several fox lengths to a hollow where I smelled a strong fresh scent. It smelled like mint.

"Where's that stench coming from?" I asked, covering my nose with my tail.

"The stench is from this flower. But it's...weird looking." said Lionblaze.

I chuckled. "So?"

"So? The flower looks like it's made out of gems. There's sapphire, amber, emerald, crystal quarts, bloodstones, and-and a whole lot more!" said Hollyleaf, almost shouting.

Lionblaze slapped his tail over his sister's mouth. "Stupid furball, do you want Starclan to hear you?" he hissed into her ear.

She moved away from him and glared. "What if this flower is a sign from Starclan?"

I sighed. "If it is, I would have known."

"Exactly. Hollyleaf, you're exaggerating, this can be an herb or something to help us for anything." said Lionblaze.

I walked over to the flower and touched it. The gems were soft and emanated comforting warmth, almost begging me to...eat it?

"Do you think this is edible?" I asked to Lionblaze, who was next to me.

"Dunno. Try it out." he said.

"Don't do it, Jayfeather! It could be poisonous!" said Hollyleaf. She sat next to me.

I glared at her. "You're not my mother! Quit worrying because I'm not the only one who is going to eat it." I said with a wicked grin.

They looked at me like I was crazy. "You guys really think I'm going to eat it without you?"

Lionblaze sighed. "You're right. I'm in."

Hollyleaf hesitated before nodding slowly.

We all reached over and took out a bite. It was hard and it slowly went down my throat as it scraped against the walls.

I gagged and try to spit it out, but it was to far now. I gasped for air and when I was finally breathing normally, I looked over at my kins. They gagged and cough until they were breathing normally and I smiled.

"So this is not edible?" I asked.

"No, you stupid mouse-brain!" screamed Hollyleaf at me and she walked away from us.

Lionblaze and I snickered and we followed her back to camp. But during the way, I felt sleepy and I yawned trying to keep myself awake.

I heard Hollyleaf and Lionblaze yawn too and all of a sudden I felt dizzy.

_What _was_ that flower?_ I felt light headed and soon enough I blackout, hearing Lionblaze's, Hollyleaf's, and my bodies drop.

A light blinded my eyes and soon it disappeared, but following the darkness was some voices.

"Who are they?" asked one voice, probably a female.

"How am I supposed to know?" asked another voice, probably a male.

I opened my eyes slowly and I felt weird. In front of me were two..._Twolegs!_

I got up while the Twolegs stared at me. I heard a groan next to me and I turned to see a male Twolegs with golden hair and amber eyes sit up.

"Lionblaze?" I asked cautiously. The Twolegs looked at me and horror crossed across his face.

"Jayfeather, you're-you're a-a TWOLEGS!" he said, almost shrieking. Then Lionblaze looked at his paws that were now large.

I looked at my paws and screamed. I was a Twolegs! I was so in shock that I didn't notice that the other two Twolegs were looking at us like if we were insane.

I heard another groan and saw a female Twolegs wake up next to me. I was sure this was Hollyleaf with long, black hair and green eyes.

"Can you two shut up?" she asked, but when she noticed what we were, she screamed.

"Calm down you guys." said the male Twolegs. We looked at him and saw the female looking annoyed.

"Where are we?" I asked.

The female giggled. "You're at the Fairview Mall, you dumbasses." she said. The male hit her on her head.

"Don't say that, Sammi. They could be homeless, that's all. Maybe they never heard of the mall." said the male.

The female (Sammi?) glared at him. "Whatever." she said and she flipped her silver hair that had blue highlights.

The male looked at us. "Sorry for my sister. She can be a witch at times." he said.

Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and I stood up. "Who are you?" asked Hollyleaf.

"I'm Logan Mitchell and this is my sister, Sammi Mitchell. Haven't you guys heard of Big Time Rush?" said the male.

Sammi sighed. "Logan, for the 5th time, it's Star!" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Lionblaze's POV

I still sat there and instead of paying attention to the bickers of Logan and Sammi, I gaped at my new body.

I had bronze skin, golden fur that was only on my head, and those pelt that Twolegs wore. I swiveled my head towards my siblings and studied them.

Hollyleaf had black fur on her head, pale skin, same pelts (but smaller), and green eyes. Jayfeather had gray fur on his head, also pale skin, same pelts, and blue eyes.

I looked at my paws and started to open and close them so I could get used to the feeling. I looked back at Logan and Sammi and glared at them.

"What the hell did you do to us?" I growled and was about to jump on them when I felt Jayfeather's paw on my shoulder.

"No Lionblaze. They didn't cause this. It was the flower. We ate it and now we're Twolegs." explained Jayfeather. I looked at him and saw that he was right.

The flower had contained some kind of magic that transformed them into Twolegs and transported them here. Hollyleaf stood up and wobbled as she did.

She looked at Logan. "You'll have to excuse my stupid brother. Anyway, what's Big Time Flush?" she asked.

Sammi bursted out laughing while Logan pressed his lips together. "It's Big Time _Rush_, not flush. And we're a band." he explained.

I had enough. These Twolegs were making no sense so might as well just tell them the truth. I stood up and looked at them.

"Listen, we're not actually Twolegs. We're actually cats, but we ate this weird flower which caused us to turns into Twolegs and all I want is to turn back into a cat. Do you have any idea on how you can turn us back?" I asked, frustrated with myself.

Sammi and Logan looked at each other than looked back at us. "Are you guys on drugs or are you retarded?" she asked.

All of a sudden, Logan slapped Sammi's arm and gave her a disbelieving gaze. "Aren't we reading a book called Warriors that is about cats surviving in the wilderness and escaping the horrors of 'Twolegs.'" said Logan. He did that comma in the air thing with his paws.

Sammi's blue eyes went wide and she nodded. "Holy crap, you're right!" She looked at us. "Hold up, let me guess. Jayfeather," she pointed at him, "Hollyleaf," she pointed at her, "And Lionblaze."

I nodded, finally relaxing from the Twolegs stupidities. "Yes! That's us!" I said.

Logan cocked his head. "Yeah, but there's one problem."

"And what might that be?" asked Hollyleaf.

"You guys aren't real! Warriors are a realistic fiction which means that cats can survive in the wild, but they do not talk." he said.

Sammi sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Unless magic is used. Duh!" she said and she wacked him on the head.

"Ok, there are no such things as magic, ghosts, or beavcoons." said Logan and he whacked her back.

Sammi looked like she was about to tackle him as she narrowed her eyes and formed her paws into fists.

"You guys!" said Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and I in unison.

"What?" Logan and Sammi said back.

"We need to find a way to get back to our forest and it seems like you are the only ones who can help us." said Hollyleaf. Jayfeather and I nodded.

Sammi pressed her lips together and looked at her older brother. "Maybe Camille can help?" she suggested.

Logan's shoulder fell and he sighed. "You do know that she was just practicing for a role right?"

Sammi slapped his arm. "No duh I did, but if she was practicing then wouldn't she have read some books about this kind of stuff?" she said.

He sighed and shook his head. "May as well try." he said and with that he started to walk away from the group. Sammi shook her head and looked back at my siblings and me.

"Let's go." she said and we followed her as we got used to our footing.

* * *

A.N. POV

"So what you're telling me is that these three here," Camille pointed at us, "Are the characters from the book Warriors that we're reading?"

Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Logan, and Sammi nodded. Camille shrugged and smiled. "Make sense. So what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Can you get us back home?" asked Lionblaze who was now clearly desperate.

They were at Camille's apartment at the great Palm Woods.

"What he means," said Logan, "Is do you know anything about magic?"

"No." said Camille.

Logan looked at Sammi. "Told you so!" he said.

She glared at him. "Whatever."

"Don't worry guys, we'll get you back home." said Logan to the three siblings.

"Wait, maybe Buddha Bob can help." suggested Camille.

"He could if he wasn't on his three week vacation in Florida!" said Logan now agitated.

"Then let's ask James, Carlos, and Kendall." said Sammi.

"Ok." said Logan and the five left the apartment.

**Sorry if this was the worst thing you have ever written. It's just I've been in a depression state because of the Naked Brother Band so I thought this would cheer me up, but it just made me worse. Anyway, read and review.**

_**BTR, NBB, TW, AND TB FOREVER!**_

_**Moonshadow15000**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hm…so who are they again?" asked Kendall, frowning at the three young kids who were supposedly 'warrior cats.'

Logan slapped his forehead while Sammi sighed and tapped her fingers nervously against the kitchen counter. They were at BTR's apartment at the famous Palm Woods.

"They are the Warrior Cats from the book we're reading for English." said Sammi in an annoyed voice.

"Ooooh. So…THEY'RE REAL?!" cried Carlos. He raised his hands in defense and back away a bit. Kendall raised an eyebrow at him.

Lionblaze was as agitated as Sammi and Logan was. All he wanted was to go home, but these Twolegs were too stupid to figure it out. Hollyleaf pale eyelids were now only slits and Jayfeather's face showed no emotion.

"Oh my God, yes, Carlos, yes!" yelled Sammi at him. Logan sat down beside his sister and leaned his head on her shoulder.

Carlos winced. "Sheesh, sorry."

Kendall rubbed the back of his neck. "So why did you come to us? What made you think we knew anything?"

"Are you telling me that you actually don't know?" Lionblaze said, suddenly grabbing at Kendall's blue plaid collar. "Please, in the name of STARCLAN, are you kidding me!?"

Hollyleaf and Jayfeather slipped from their stools they were sitting and ran towards their brother. They grabbed hold of his dirty red shirt and pulled him back while he cursed at him.

"Get away from me!" yelled Kendall at him, prying Lionblaze's grasp from his collar.

Soon, Lionblaze was held against the counter his siblings murmuring gentle words into his ear.

"Don't worry; Star Clan is watching over us. We'll soon go home." whispered Jayfeather. Hollyleaf nodded reassuringly.

"You guys need some rest," said Sammi, "We have been all over the place all day and it's almost sunset so why don't I go find some clothing that might fit you instead of…" she trailed off as she stared at the dirty apparels of the humanized cats.

Logan nodded and leaned forward against the blue counter. "Yeah, you guys looked beat out. Let me get you some fish sticks while Sammi gets some clothes."

Lionblaze stared at the two Twolegs. Despite their bickers along the little trip, they were very friendly towards them. Lionblaze smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." he muttered.

* * *

"What's this?" asked Hollyleaf, tilting her head to a side as she watched Logan set a plate down. It was piled with crispy, yellow sticks that were steaming a bit. The scent was mouthwatering to her.

"Fish sticks." Sammi remarked, grabbing one and popping it into her mouth.

Jayfeather watched her carefully before picking one slowly and putting it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly before taking another one.

"This is actually good." he said.

Hollyleaf assured that Jayfeather wasn't poisoned or anything took one and shoved it into her mouth. The flavors bursted in her mouth, making her close her eyes blissfully.

"Hm." she said.

Lionblaze was still in the guest bedroom, changing into Twoleg clothes.

* * *

_I need start uploading more frequently, but if you don't review, how am I supposed to know you still wanted to read it? Sorry for this shot chapter. I'll try to it longer next time._

_Adios~Moonshadow_


	4. Chapter 4

Jayfeather lay still on the irritating, moldy smelling couch of Big Time Rush's apartment, his mind occupied with so many things. It was midnight, and he was sure his sister and brother were sleeping soundly. He wasn't. How could he? They were Twolegs and there was no solution to turn them back to cats!

He bit his bottom lip hard, feeling the familiar metallic taste bathing his tongue. Why hasn't StarClan sent a sign yet? Did they care? He rolled on to his side and closed his eyes, knowing he was unable to sleep under these conditions.

A small, almost hushed, sound ringed cause Jayfeather to open his eyes and roll on his back. Even in the darkness, he was able to make out the outline of a female quietly leaving her room and shut the door softly. And without another word, she swiftly headed towards the door and left the apartment. Jayfeather was unable to see who it exactly was, but he had some kind of idea.

Slowly, he slipped out of under the soft, warm blanket and tipped toed his way towards the door. He followed the figure until they were outside in the warm, quiet night, near the pool.

It turned out to be Sammi, to Jayfeather's surprise. She sat near the pool's edge, looking at the full moon hanging above Los Angeles in its glory. Her eyes were distant, as if she was remembering something. Jayfeather, without thinking, walked up behind her tapped her shoulders lightly.

She let out a muffled high pitch sound, a cross between a shriek and gasp, and then fixed her blue eyes on his cool gaze. She glared at him. "What the glob are you doing here?" she hissed.

He rolled his eyes impatiently and sat beside her, his feet close to touching the glistening water. "I would find it odd for a girl to sneak out of her home at the middle of the night to be sitting here alone." he said dully.

Sammi scowled at him and looked into the water. "I just wanna be alone for a while. I like daydreaming and I barely have it during the day. Besides, I don't sleep much."

Jayfeather tilted his head and looked at her, a bit concern. "Why not?"

Sammi closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "I don't want to tell you…but then again, you'll be gone in a few weeks when we find you the way home," she sighed and opened her eyes, looking at him, "I found this amulet…and for some reason, I feel like I lost something and that I need to retrieve it."

Jayfeather frowned, opening his mouth with a load of questions already loaded into his voice, but Sammi shook her head. "Yeah, you might think I'm weird, but it's true. Here, look at it." she then proceeded to pull out a glossy ruby hanging from a thick, golden chain.

He slowly took it away from her and studied it carefully. Suddenly, he felt a yearning deep in his chest and he looked up at the moon. It called to him…begging him….!

Jayfeather shoved this back to Sammi and shook his head. "What in the name of StarClan is that?" he asked, annoyed.

Sammi glared at him. "I don't know!" she hissed, but suddenly, the anger faded away from her eyes and turned into gentleness, "But all I know is that I need to find whatever I need to find….maybe it can unlock a something that can return you and your siblings back home."

Jayfeather thought for a moment, thinking how crazy she was, but when she mentioned about home, it lit up a spark inside him. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the water. "Maybe." he murmured.

* * *

Lionblaze stuffed the warm, fluffy pancakes into his mouth and closed his eyes in bliss. "Oh, in the name of StarClan, this is wonderful." he whispered.

Hollyleaf nodded in agreement as she reached over and grabbed the sticky plastic bottle that held the maple syrup. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos sat near them, all arguing over a hockey game between the Red Wings and the Blues. Lionblaze didn't mind Jayfeather's absent ever since he woke up this morning due to when they were cats; he always wandered off by himself.

His mind kept slipping towards the Clan, wondering if they already sent out a search party. They must have; they nearly were gone for a whole day. Then he remembered Heathertail and his heart felt cold and heavy.

It has been too long since they last seen each other and Lionblaze confessed a bit that he still had some feelings towards her though they were dim, not like the strong love he had to Cinderheart.

The front door swung open and banged against the blue wall hard as Sammi and Jayfeather entered the apartment with a clump of pelt over Jayfeather's shoulder. Everyone turned their heads towards the two as they sat in the middle of the floor and opened the pelt. They dumped chunks of color square shaped rocks out and Sammi whispered something to Jayfeather.

"What is that?" asked Kendall as he and the boys came over to the two. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze joined them.

"None of your business." scowled Sammi, looking a bit irritated. Jayfeather did not notice them for he was too busy looking into one of the boulders.

"What is this?" asked Hollyleaf, echoing Lionblaze's thoughts as she picked a boulder up. It had a pelt covering it and inside, soft leaves were covered with strange marks.

"That's called a book. It contains some knowledge that you want to know about, depending on what book you choose," said Logan, snatching the book away from Hollyleaf and flipping through it, "Like this says it's all about ancient myths on amulets and rings."

"Yeah, so now that you had your fun, give me it back!" growled Sammi, a hand extended towards him. Logan shook his head.

"What is this about?" he asked, placing the book between his arm and side.

Sammi pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes at him, weighing her options as Lionblaze could see. Jayfeather stood up and laid a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a look that reminded Lionblaze think of their parents when Brambleclaw let them play in the unfinished dens and Squirrelflight would give him that look.

"Might as well tell. They'll find out eventually." he said, his eyes locked with hers. Sammi sighed and glared at her brother.

"If you must know, I found this thing," shoving a ruby held by a golden chain up to them, "And I want to know what it is. So me and Jayfeather went to the library today and got some books to see what it is exactly."

Kendall took the amulet and raised an eyebrow. "It looks like a toy to me." he said.

"Are you retarded or something?! Don't you feel the wanting?!" protested Sammi.

Carlos took it from Kendall. "Nope, not at all. But if you give me a corndog, then I'll tell you I can feel it." he said.

The guys laughed while the amulet was passed to Hollyleaf. Her green eyes suddenly widened and she held it firmly. It was silent for a while before Jayfeather broke the silence.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" he breathed.

Hollyleaf nodded and Lionblaze realized that her eyes were becoming damp. "They're calling, screaming, begging….that I should find it before it's too late." she quivered.

"Ok, I think you had enough." Lionblaze snatched it away and it was too late before the feeling drowned him.

He stared down at it, feeling a pulse vibrating from it, and heard faded voices in the background. They were begging for something….they kept repeating the same words over and over again.

"We have lost our soul….bring it back so we may be whole." whispered Lionblaze in awe.

Sammi snatched it away from his grasp and placed it back into the clump of pelt. "They can feel it and I can too….why can't you Logan?" she asked gently, looking at her brother.

"I have theory," Jayfeather said, "But I may be wrong. Since Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and I have the powers of star, we can feel it, but it may also be that Sammi has abilities too. Though, that doesn't apply to Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James."

Logan nodded. "You may be right. Sammi always believed in silly things like faeries, mermaids, and that kind of stuff which may explain her connection with the amulet."

Sammi gave an impish smile. "Yeah, but that's because it interests me. I have friends like that too, but they don't feel anything with it."

"Maybe because they don't believe as much as you do." said Carlos.

Lionblaze raised his head, his golden bangs getting in the way of his eyes. "Then we should find out why…and how we can help." he declared.

All of them murmured in agreement, even if this was too silly to be true.


	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe you want to take these guys to the Mall?" asked Logan, seeing his stressed sister working on her homework.

Sammi let out a long sigh, biting down hard on her bottom lip. "And why should I? Can't you take them?"

"Because you also need a break. Look, I know finding something about the amulet is very important for you, but come on, you need to relax at times."

She ripped her blue eyes from the thick book in front of her and stared at her older brother. She hadn't noticed how much he matured ever since leaving Minnesota; maybe because she was always busy with her academics and he with his career. It pained her to know that soon, he would leave her to have his own life, to have his own family.

Sammi felt a lump in her throat and she did her best to not choke on it. "I, um…ok, sure. If it'll make you happy."

Logan flashed his brilliant set of perfect teeth. "Cool. I'll drive you guys. Help them dress up, will ya?"

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" asked Lionblaze, clearly annoyed.

Sammi smiled politely, trying hard not to snap at the blonde. "We're at the mall! This place contains all Twolegs necessary needs such as clothes, foods, games, and other stuff."

Hollyleaf's green eyes brightened. "Wait, isn't this the place that Katie talked about?"

Katie Knight seemed to quickly and easily capture Hollyleaf's interest and the two stuck together like bubblegum. It was plain to see the two were now considered "best friends."

"Yup! So let me show you around." Sammi started to walk away from the entrance and soon, the Warrior Cats followed.

Jayfeather was rather quiet this whole time, and you could tell he didn't want to be talked to. He kept shooting icy blue eyes to whoever made eye contact with him, leaving dread showering their heart.

The first den, or as Sammi called it "store," was called Abercrombie & Fitch. The smell was overwhelming inside, making Lionblaze and Jayfeather gag while their sister and Sammi hovered over some pelts, or "clothing."

"Oh for the love of StarClan, I'm going outside before I die from this wretched scent!" growled Jayfeather before storming out of there.

Sammi snapped from her trance over a cute tank top and looked back at where the blue eye cat stood now. Lionblaze had nodded and joined his brother while Hollyleaf was still gawking over the clothing.

"Hey, um, Holly," said Sammi, giving the raven headed girl a new nickname, "If you want, I'll show your brothers around while you stay here."

"Mhm? Oh, that would be fine! I promise I won't go anywhere. But I'll need 'money' to get at least some stuff. So…"

Sammi felt irritated, seeing Katie had already taught her about money. "Fine, but you owe me back."

After giving the money to her, Sammi resumed her tour, pointing out the most popular ones that might interest the boys. Once Sammi had introduced Game Stop to them, Lionblaze suddenly stormed in there and started to shout at games such as Call of Duty, Defiance, Injustice, etc.

"I suppose you don't want to stay here?" breathed Sammi, watching Jayfeather observe his brother.

"Yeah…I'll be outside." with that, the cat turned around and left…again.

Sammi gave some money to Lionblaze before meeting up with Jayfeather. He seemed more at ease now that it was the two of them. Somehow, that made her feel the opposite.

* * *

Jayfeather couldn't stop the rapid beating of his heart. Everytime he glanced at the female Twoleg, it would start hammering against his chest and scream at him to talk to her. Why would he? There was absolutely nothing to talk about with her!

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Sammi, breaking his thoughts.

Jayfeather sighed before looking at her.

_Thump, thump, thump!_ There it goes again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to go home and I just have too much confidence in that stupid stone." he grumbled.

"But you did hear the voices. Maybe if we find what makes them 'whole,' they'll take you home."

He laughed, but it was bitter. "Yeah, and hedgehogs can fly."

The girl scrunched her nose in confusion, but before she could shower him with questions and insults, he waved her off.

They were at Build A Bear Workshop and Jayfeather was starting to hate it much more than Game Stop and Abercrombie. Young kits squealed, screamed, and shouted everywhere, fighting over articles of clothing, stuffing, and the computers. The parents looked tired and annoyed as if they've been here since the break of dawn.

"Why are we here again?" he asked, gritting his teeth as he spotted a kit picking his nose.

"I just want to get a bear; my old one was worn out after fifteen years and I guess without it, I feel alone in bed."

"Bear? What the hell are you talking about?"

"God, you'll see."

She led him to a shelf that hovered over large containers full of pelts. Each one held a different color and shape. Sammi took her time, trying to find a good one while Jayfeather attempted to drown out the kits' noises by humming a tune. After what seemed like eternity, she pulled a white pelt out and stared at it.

"This'll do it." she said, already walking towards a large Monster-like creature.

Jayfeather bristled, keeping his distance while she took a large tube and paced in the pelt. After clicking something on the monster, the pelt started to grow and take shape. It came out as an adorable bear.

* * *

_Sorry once more for the late update. School's been killing me and I have been falling under depression again. I might discontinue this story; I lost interest and I have no idea were it's going. Help out please? I'm also writing more stories for this fandom and others. Thanks guys~_

_-Moonshadow_


End file.
